Currently, various types of information service providers (ISPs) provide traffic information to users. The various types of ISPs include traffic and map systems such as Westwood One, Traffic.com/Navteq, Clear Channel Traffic; portal systems such as Yahoo!, Google, MapQuest/AOL, MicroSoft MSN; wireless carriers such as Verizon Wireless, Cingular Wireless, Sprint Nextel, T-Mobile; telematics and navigation systems—GM OnStar, Ford, Toyota, XM Satellite Radio, Sirius Satellite Radio, Garmin, TomTom, Magellen, Motorola, AAA; and media companies such as NBC, ABC, CBS, etc. With the improvement in the quality and the granularity of traffic and travel time information, ISPs attempt to provide route-specific travel time information and dynamic route guidance information to individual users to influence the individual's travel choices including departure time, arrival time, route, destination, etc. An individual traveler relies on the ISP's information and personal experiences and preferences to make individual decisions for their travel choices.
As ISPs provide route-specific travel time information and dynamic route guidance information to more and more individual users, market penetration of actionable traffic information services may increase rapidly. As this type of actionable traffic information provision market penetration reaches a critical threshold, users with similar traffic and travel time information may compete for the shortest travel time routes creating new congestion for these routes. For example, users in the San Francisco Bay Area typically choose US 101 to travel from San Francisco to San Jose. When severe congestion occurs on US 101, for example, due to a major traffic accident, many ISPs advise motorists to use alternate routes I-280 or El Camino Real to avoid major congestion on US 101. However, with the diversion of a large number of users from US 101 to I-280 or El Camino Real these routes quickly become congested.
As the market penetration of personalized traffic and travel time information becomes higher and higher, customers of different ISPs may compete for limited roadways to find the quickest routes to their destinations. Such unregulated competition among ISPs and individual users results in the unnecessary waste of societal resources such as fuel and time, and increases the uncertainty of travel times for individual users' trips. Current traffic information dissemination is fragmented and not coordinated or connected because the many parties involved compete and do not communicate. Furthermore, no feedback process is provided between a motorist and an ISP. Thus, what is needed is a method and a system for the coordinated allocation of traffic routes. What is additionally needed is a method and a system for allocating traffic routes with consideration of route congestion.